Gigabolt Man-O-War
Gigabolt Man-O-War, or Gigavolt Man-o-war, known as in Japan, is a Reploid from Mega Man X8 based on a jellyfish that supplies energy to Megalopolis. When he became a Maverick, he started causing chaos and siphoning off the energy supply of Megalopolis to Sigma. The Maverick Hunters had to chase him throughout the city with a Sirius Ride Chaser to stop him. After receiving enough damage, he'll be forced to land and face the Hunters. Strategy When the boss battle is on, he'll normally send out electric bolts and release miniature electrified jellyfish. After losing part of his life, he'll Overdrive and use his Thunder Dancer and strike the platform. If you placed a Crystal Wall on the platform, he would always strike it first. He's weak to the weapons obtained from Earthrock Trilobyte: Crystal Wall, Rekkyoudan, and Bound Blaster. Data Navigator Descriptions of Gigabolt Man-O-War Alia: * Keep the target in your sights as he moves. If you attack it enough, you should be able to stop its rampage. * You've almost caught up to the target! Take him down before you miss your chance! Layer: * The target is on the move. Chase it down, and stop it. Watch out for the human aircars and signs. Drive safely! * The target seems to be absorbing Megalopolis' energy into itself... If you don't do something, we're in for a meltdown! Hurry and shoot him down! Dialogues from Mega Man X8 When Playing as X X: Gigavolt Man-o-war! Return Megalpolis' energy supply to normal! If you don't, the city will be, destroyed. Gigabolt Man-O-War: .......... ......................... X: Has the change to Maverick even caused the loss of his speech capabilities? Gigabolt Man-O-War: '''I'm no Maverick. Who are you, anyway? '''X: I'm X! I'm a Maverick Hunter. When Playing as X (After Defeating Four Mavericks) X: Gigavolt Man-o-war! Has Sigma made you go Maverick? Gigabolt Man-O-War: .......... ........................... X: Has the change to Maverick even caused the loss of his speech capabilities? Gigabolt Man-O-War: '''I'm no Maverick... I'm not doing anything wrong.... I'm working hard to realize my master's dream of a new world. '''X: You're Maverick! I'll have to stop you! When Playing as Zero Zero: Return Megalopolis' power to normal. Now... Gigabolt Man-O-War: ........ ................ Zero: He's so far gone, he can't even respond... Gigabolt Man-O-War: I'm no Maverick... I'm not doing anything wrong... Zero: Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson! When Playing as Zero (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Zero: Megalopolis' power out of control? How does this fit into Sigma's evil plan? Gigabolt Man-O-War: ......... .................. Zero: He's so far gone, he can't even respond. Gigabolt Man-O-War: My master needs energy to make his new world a reality. Zero: A new world?! Well, that plan's not getting any farther than this! When Playing as Axl Axl: What's going to here, Man-o-War? If you don't return the power to normal, the people of Megalopolis will suffer. Gigabolt Man-O-War: ......... ..................... Axl: He's so far gone becoming Maverick he can't even talk... Gigabolt Man-O-War: '''What? What's a Maverick? Do you know what it is? '''Axl: Maverick? That's an out of control Reploid like yourself. I'll have to take you down. When Playing as Axl (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Axl: Has Sigma made you go Maverick? If I don't do something soon, there'll be a meltdown and we'll all be toast. Gigabolt Man-O-War: '''.......... .................... '''Axl: I can't believe you would claim loyalty to a dirtbag like Sigma. Gigabolt Man-O-War: I'm no Maverick. I'm in complete control of myself and my actions. Axl: Not realizing the evil you're doing just proves you're a Maverick! Trivia *In the English version, he's called "Gigabolt" (with B) in his introduction and "Gigavolt" (with V) in conversations and in the ending credits. That may be because there is no difference in the pronunciation of "V" and "B" in Japanese. *"Dokragen" is derived from "kurage", Japanese for jellyfish. *If the player enters the Dynasty stage again after defeating Gigabolt Man-O-War, he's replaced by a New-Generation Reploid copying him. *The Dynasty stage is located in the southwest of Australia (it may be an artificial island that doesn't exist today). *Gigabolt Man-O-War is the second boss in the Mega Man X series fought in his own stage before the "real" boss battle. The first one being Jet Stingray, who is also fought while using a Ride Chaser. It is interesting to note, that both reploids are based on marine animals. It could also be thought that Gigabolt Man-O-War is technically one of the strongest Mavericks because of this. *He is weak to the weapons obtained from Earthrock Trilobyte, therefore a normal slash from Zero can make him stunned (if Earthrock Trilobyte is already defeated). Gallery GigaboltMan-O-War.jpg|3D Full-body artwork of Gigabolt Man-O-War. MegaManX8-GigaboltManOWar-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art and specs of Gigabolt Man-O-War. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X8 bosses Category:Electric Mavericks